Bad Friends
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: BBT Smut. I don't own Hetalia.


Prussia moaned louder as he rolled his hips up pushing his friend deeper into himself. Damn it was so good. Not only because of his friend inside him but because of their other friend who was the main pitcher in this fun activity.

To be honest this wasn't something they had planned but sort of happened. The trio had been down stairs drinking and now they were in Francis's room enjoying each other's body. Sitting up a little he licked Antonio's hard nipple earning a muffled moan.

Francis had put a gagged the Spaniard and tied his arms behind his back before he had entered him and Gilbert had been lucky enough not to get tied up. Rolling his hips of up he moaned around the hard nub as his spot was hit again.

Letting go he looked at Francis. "More, Francis! Push him deeper into me~!"

Chuckling Francis leaned over Antonio who was blushing and shivering in pleasure and pulled off his gag and tossed it aside pleased with the saliva falling from his tanned friends mouth. He leaned over a little more to push Gilbert down.

"Ready?"

"Ja!"

"SI~"

Francis angled himself knowing just how to make them both scream. Pulling out to the tip he slammed back in making the two under him both scream in pleasure. Gilbert arched back and wildly thrust his hips up to match Francis's and Francis met that speed and continued until he felt Antonio tighten around him,

"Ahhhh….!" Antonio cried out as he came.

Gilbert cried out too as he came as well and went limp with Antonio on him panting hard. Both their mouths out gasping for air and he arms came down, a single that Francis let him go. Lay in the after math Antonio rolled off his friend shivering as the hot seed inside him slowly came out.

Rolling up onto his knees and hands Gilbert looked at him and then at Francis who was sitting back against bed's headboard cooling down. Looking over he whined a little seeing the seed come out of Antonio.

Smiling hazily up at the ceiling Antonio breathed deeply. Closing his eyes as his body cooled down they snapped opened and he yelped a little as something small slipped inside him licking at the hot semen. Spreading his legs he looked down to see who it was and relaxed a little when he noticed it was Gilbert. Leaning back he moaned and rubbed his nipples.

"Fuuaaahhh…ahhh…"

Gilbert continued before he pulled back and licked the little bit that was on the cornor of his mouth and climbed onto of his friend.

"Wanna taste?" Gilbert asked sexually.

"Si~"

Their mouthed met and they danced their tongues together moaning as they rubbed their lower bodies together. It continued until the need for air came along. Pulling apart they panted and suddenly Gilbert's face scrunched up in a little shock before his eyes opened against panted.

"You forgot to clean yourself up, Mon ami." Francis smirked as he pulled out his fingers.

"Feels good…" Gilbert rocked his hips back on the fingers. "More~"

Antonio moaned quietly watching his lower half getting hard again. Francis sat back and they both looked at him knowing what he wanted. Moving up from under Gilbert he crawled over to him and leaned down licking the tip of the cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking it making moaning and whimpering noises.

It hadn't been five minutes since it was inside him but he craved it. The hot hardness that made him feel so loved. Running his tongue over the slit he shivered at the taste of the pre-cum. This was one of the many times that he could be alone with best friends and part time lovers.

To be honest him and Gilbert had had a serious talk once that they wished that the three of them were just together as lovers. Out of all the centuries they had been together and all the hardships they had been through they had always been able to stay together.

Over the course of time Antonio and Gilbert had come to the conclusion that they were in love with Francis and in love with each other. However Francis showed no sign that he was in love with them so they just excepted that they would have to deal with the sex and the cuddle when they could.

Slowly he pushed more of the hard length into his mouth as he sucked and licked it carefully. Francis moaned and hand a hand on his head encouraging him to keep going. Taking in much as he could he moaned more when he felt lips surround his own and he trembled. Sucking harder Antonio was ready to drink it all when a hand pulled at his hair.

"Fuuwaa…" Reluctantly he let go. "Francis…"

"In a moment, mon cher,"

Gilbert let go as well and rolled over to get up and settled himself on Francis lap. Looking at him with lust in his eyes Gilbert spread his legs a little more. The tip pressed into him and he let out a loud moan as it slipped deeper into him until he was seated completely on him.

Lifting himself slowly Gilbert started to ride him as the sensations continued to shoot through his body. Hands roamed his milky form, touches, rubbing, licking, and it was too much. Flushed red with need h cried out again when he was lifted off and pushed onto the bed and filled yet again.

His lower regions coiled in fire at the remarkable feeling. Screaming in pleasure he withered on the sheets until he felt his muscles tighten and he cried out the love nations name, vision going white as he came hard slumping down.

Francis pulled out after a few minutes and chuckled noticing how much his friend had come leaning down he kissed his lips and then head as the albino was already feeling into a deep sleep. Looking over he saw Antonio blushing and hiding his lower self.

Smiling Francis beckoned him over. The Spaniard went over and shyly opened his legs. Francis was pleased that the other was still ready to go because he wasn't done yet. Reaching down he stroked him skillfully earning a gasp and then little moans.

Sliding his finger under he slipped them inside feeling the silky walls. "Ready?"

"Yes, oh Francis, yes….! Please, please…!"

Pulling him closer he lined himself up and pressed in loving the heat. Both his friends had always had amazing body heat inside. Thrusting he was considerate to remember that Antonio had a weak spot on his neck so he licked it before sucking it enjoying the other's jolts and moans, and the new tempo of their thrusting.

He enjoyed the slower sex as much as he enjoyed the fast with Gilbert. Thana again he enjoyed their company no matter what. Feeling himself come to his end she picked up the sped a little and smiled when Antonio came and then released himself into the other.

It took a short while to clean them all up but Francis loved them to much to leave them like that. So now bathed, new clothes, new sheets, Francis watched them sleep as he enjoyed a glass of wine. In one of his hands he had a small bag a sex drugs.

After all they were The Bad Friends Trio.

* * *

**I regret nothing and enjoyed this very much =w= **


End file.
